


The Lost Minutes

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Cam comes to in the back of an ambulance.





	The Lost Minutes

Cam comes to in the back of an ambulance.

  
It’s disorienting and for a moment he just lays there, staring up at the ceiling trying to piece together how the hell he got there. His head is pounding, body aching, and the taste of copper lingers in his mouth.

  
Hadn’t he just been in Ops?

  
The ceiling is blurry, he must have lost his glasses. He closes his eyes, tries to remember.

  
An explosion shakes the bus. It must be close by.

  
Fragments start to come back to him; getting the call out, morphing, watching Tori fall and then Dustin. Getting hit by a beam, feeling his ribs give, hitting concrete and feeling it cover him.

  
Another explosion echoes nearby.

  
Shit- adrenaline surges through him. The others.

  
He struggles up on the stretcher, can see through the open back doors the people huddled together, the paramedics treating them as quickly as they can.

  
It’s a bad one this time, innocent people are getting hurt and Cam has been out of the fight for who knows how long.

He swings his legs over, a wave of nausea washing over him. He swallows it back down and pushes to his feet. His amulet is warm against his chest, probably working overtime to heal him. His ribs ache a hell of a lot less than they should for the hit he knows he took. He wonders how the others are holding up, is filled with the desperate need to get back to them. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” A paramedic, an older woman with her blonde hair pulled back in a severe bun tries to block him from climbing down. 

“Just letting someone else have the bed.” He tries to smile but he’s pretty sure it comes out as a grimace. He’s anxious to get back, isn’t sure how far away from the others he is. 

“Oh no, you need it the most. We had to dig you out of rubble to get to you.” She cuts an imposing figure but Cam is determined. He tries to dodge around her but a firm hand on his chest stops him. “You’re in no shape to be moving around.”

“I’m fine really,” 

“Broken ribs, concussion, you were unconscious when we uncovered you,” She gives him a firm push, high enough up that it doesn’t bother his ribs, and forces him to take a seat on the edge of the bus. She pulls out a penlight, muttering to herself. “I don’t even know how you’re conscious let alone up and moving.”

“Must not have been that bad.” He suggests, wincing at the bright light. 

The explosions seem to have finished. He can’t see from here, hidden behind the buildings, but he assumes the other Rangers have taken care of the monster. Now all he can hope is that they don’t need the zords. The last thing the city needs is more destruction. 

The paramedic gives him a pointed, disbelieving look. 

“What’s your name? You didn’t have any identification on you.” 

No, he’d been changing at home when the call had come in. Hunter had distracted him, sprawled out on the bed like a piece of art that had made Cam just want to crawl back in again, to taste and touch. He’d been considering it too, they’d had plans to see a movie but there were later shows, but then Lothor had shown up as he always did. His wallet was probably still sitting on his dresser. 

He needed to see the others, needed to see Hunter, needed to make sure everyone was alright.

“Cam.” He answers. He must sound distracted because her expression softens. 

“Alright Cam, we’re going to take you to the hospital, get a few xrays done just to make sure you’re okay.”

His left wrist stings as she prods at it, and its only then that he notices the bandages wrapped around it. 

“I have to contact my friends.”

“Were they with you?”

“No,” he hesitates. 

“Then you can call them from the hospital.” She frowns at him and Cam is beginning to suspect he’ll have to knock her out before she lets him out of her sight. Another paramedic calls out and she glances over, lips pressed in a tight line. “Do not go anywhere.” 

She points at him, doesn’t look away until Cam nods, then hurries over to assist. 

Cam is up and out of the ambulance a second later.

He streaks, manages to get a block away before the dizziness overwhelms him and he stumbles, trips and just manages to catch himself before he falls to his knees. But he’s not far from the fight now, scorch marks and rubble cover the street, it was a particularly bad one. This is where he’ll find the others. 

The streets look like a war zone. It’s times like these where he can’t imagine how people can continue to live here, can live with the danger they’re constantly in. The responsibility and pressure rests solely on their shoulders, the ruin left behind examples of when they weren’t quick enough, strong enough, smart enough. 

“Cam!” There’s a blur of red and then strong arms are pulling him close, holding him up as exhaustion threatens to settle in his bones. Hunter smells like the ozone before a storm, and fresh as spring rain. Cam sinks into the embrace. “Shit, where have you been? What happened?”

“Woke up in an ambulance.” He straightens, gaze roving frantically over the other man, taking in every bruise, every cut. There thankfully aren’t many but the few marks leave him with an overwhelming sense of guilt. He should have been there.

“I saw you go down.” Hunter presses their foreheads together, eyes fluttering shut as he relives the scene. “Saw the wall start to crumble but I couldn’t get near you and then you were gone.”

“Someone must have dug me out after changed back. Otherwise someone would have mentioned seeing me in the suit.” He breathes, hands clenched tight in Hunters jersey. He can’t bring himself to let go. Hunter reaches up, cradles his sore wrist in his hands gently.

“How bad is it?”

“A few bruises.” Cam reaches up, presses a kiss to his jaw, to his lips.

“Bullshit.” Hunter mutters, but lets him cut him off with a deep, frantic kiss. 

“The others?” He asks once they pull apart. Hunter keeps an arm wrapped around him, supporting him as he tries to find his feet again.

“Fine. Bruised. I can get them to meet us back at Ops.” He looks Cam up and down with a frown. “How fast can you move?”

“Not fast enough.” He admits. 

“Change of plans then. Let’s find Tori, she has her van.” 

He helps Cam down the street, arm a steel band around his waist and Cam lets himself soak up the comfort and the closeness.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Hunter murmurs. “Bed rest for the rest of the day at least.”

Cam can’t find a reason to complain.


End file.
